Dream Come True
by Moon White Rose
Summary: How I think Link's Awakening should have ended. *TYPOS. COMPLETE.*


Forward:Yeah, I was bored so I decided to play Link's Awakening, and at some point my mind came up with this little one-shot.

Pretty much this is what I think should have happened. I've always kinda thought Link and Marin should have ended up together and that the Wind Fish should have thanked Link instead of leaving him stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Anyways, I'll shut up now. R and R and enjoy.

* * *

In awe Link looked up to see that the Wind Fish was the sudden cause fot the lack of hot sun on his body. Flying in front of the sun, the Wind Fish was carefree, happy, and completely oblivious to Link, his rescuer far below. Link continued to watch until the Wind Fish was out of sight and only then did he realized his situation.

He was alone, stranded in the middle of the ocean on a tiny driftwood raft with no food or water with sun beating down mercilessly.

This was definetly not the best situation he had been in.

"Great, I set the Wind Fish free and he repays me by leaving me in the middle of the ocean to no doubt die," Link grumbled as he looked in the general direction the ungrateful creature had gone.

Why, why had he chosen to do the right thing, and set that oversized tuna free? Oh sure, Koholint Island had had it's downs, it being a mere illusion among them, but it still had been far better than the prospect of dying a slow, cruel death out in the middle of no where.

"And at least," Link mused to himself wistfully, not realizing his raft was slowly drifting in the same direction the Wind Fish had gone, "at least I had...lovely company."

At those last two words, Link's mind was flooded with thoughts and memories of her, Koholint's angel, Marin. He smiled as he thought of Marin's sweet smile, warm laugh, and beautiful voice.

_No_, Link corrected mentally as he lied down, trying to get comphy. _Beautiful isn't the right word. Lovely is righ. Or intoxicating, hypnotic... _Link's mind went on and on as the day dragged by, his thoughts never straying from Marin.

"I never should have woken up that whale," Link muttered as the sun began to fall into the western sky. "I never should have let her go. Dream or not...I loved her. I still do love her." For a moment Link let himself be filled with regret tinged with anger, but soon it faded as he drifted off to sleep and he began to dream of the perfect love he had lost.

Link was jolted out of sleep as he was thrown face first into something wet and gritty.

"What in the name of Din?" he coughed as he sat up and spat the repulsive substance out of his mouth and rubbed it out of his eyes.

Link stood and as he was brushing the stuff off his wet clothes it dawned on him what the stuff was.

Sand. He looked around in disbelief and sure enough, he was on a small, sandy beach of an island that looked to be only a couple miles long. Snapping out of his state of confusion, he grabbed his sword and shield and began to head inland, ignoring the heavily laden coconut trees bordering the beach.

As Link walked he began to feel relieved. True, this island was miniscule in size compared to Koholint, but still it was an improvement and before long his searching was rewarded with the discovery of a small, clear spring.

Licking his dry lips, he ran forward ready to drink unitl he burst when suddenly, he heard something he never thought he would hear again.

"Link?" The called made him stop. It couldn't be. Slowly, very slowly, he turned to look to the sidea and stepping out from behind a tree was...

"Marin," Link breathed unable to comprehend what he was seeing. This couldn't be real... could it? Suddenly, before Link could say more Marin rushed forward and flung her arms around Link's neck and buried her face into his chest.

"M-Marin?" Link questioned hopefully wrapping his arms gently around her slender waist.

"Link, this is real," Marin said looking up at him, eyes shining with restrained tears. "The Wind Fish wants to thank you. You saved him from being held captive by Nightmares, so now he's making your dream come true. I'm here to stay. Forever."

For a moment all Link could do was stare. Marin was his? They could be together? Forever?

"Link?" Marin questioned. "Are you all right? Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?" Link repeated before breaking into a smile and picking Marin up bridal-style and twirling her around causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. "Oh yes, I'm happy Marin, very, very happy." Then Link kissed her tenderly all the while thinking a dream really can come true.

So yeah, there it is, a happy ending (everyone smiles) so let me know what you think. Also I have two other fics up (one being my sister's since we share the same account) so R and R thos please (get on knees and does puppy dog eyes. Not really lol)

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
